Secret Code
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Gaara dan Shikadai berusaha memecahkan sepenggal kode enkripsi sebuah kitab suci yang diyakini berasal dari Sang Khalik. AU. Islamic content. Mathematic content. Birthday fic for Gaara. 19 January. Enjoy reading :)


**_Secret Code_**

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot.

 ** _Warning :_** Sudah dijelaskan di summary tentang **Islamic Content**. Tidak ada maksud untuk membenarkan agama Islam atau menyudutkan agama lain. Mohon pengertiannya :)

OOC, alur cepet, plot datar, ide mainstream, diksi payah dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Maaf kalo saya teteup cantumin nama bang Shikamaru walaupun doi cuma muncul di omake. Biar rame aja sih sebenernya. Rame yang baca maksudnya XD *ditimpuk kendi pasir Gaara*

Mohon koreksi saya jika ada kesalahan fakta, penulisan atau apapun. Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki. Jazakumullah.

 ** _P.S :_** Mohon siapkan Al-Qur'an dan kalkulator. Percayalah, kalian mungkin akan membutuhkannya :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Assalammualaikum_." Gaara mengucap salam ketika memasuki ruang tamu. Hanya satu orang yang menjawab salamnya, sebab penghuni yang lain sedang tak berada di rumah.

Shikadai menghampiri Gaara, mencium tangan sang paman, lalu memberitahukan bahwa ibunya sedang pergi ke rumah Inojin dan baru akan pulang menjelang waktu _ashar_ , setelah Gaara menanyakan keberadaan kakak sulungnya kepada anak itu.

"Oh ya, Paman ingin minum sesuatu? Teh mungkin?" Shikadai menawarkan minuman favorit Gaara setelah pria itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Temari di ruang keluarga.

Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kemenakan yang menjamu seorang tamu dengan ekspresi bosan dan tak bersemangat. Orang lain mungkin akan tersinggung dengan sikap Shikadai yang barangkali akan dianggap tak menghormati tamunya.

Tapi Gaara tak memandangnya demikian. Ia bisa melihat secercah ketulusan yang terpancar dari sepasang bola mata yang warnanya seperti kubah makam Rasulullah SAW di Masjid Nabawi.

Keteduhan selalu menyelimuti hatinya setiap kali Gaara memandang mata itu. Dahulu hanya Temari yang memilikinya dan Gaara sangat bersyukur Temari mewariskan keindahan dan kesejukan matanya pada Shikadai.

"Tidak usah, Shikadai. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong… Kau sedang menonton apa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengalihkan fokusnya ke layar televisi berukuran tiga puluh dua _inch_ yang sedang menampilkan wajah salah satu aktor kawakan Hollywood yang dikenalnya.

"Bukankah itu Jim Carrey? Tumben sekali dia memainkan peran sebagai seseorang yang serius," celetuknya ketika ia melihat adegan sang aktor yang membeberkan sebuah teori dengan penuh keseriusan, padahal biasanya Jim Carrey selalu memainkan peran konyol.

"Ho oh. Judulnya The Number 23. Dia berusaha memecahkan misteri angka dua puluh tiga yang berhubungan dengan sebuah kasus pembunuhan," terang Shikadai seraya menekan tombol _volume_ pada _remote_ untuk mengecilkan suara.

"Hnn… Sepertinya film yang berat dan butuh _mikir_. Kesukaanmu sekali yaa, Shikadai," ujarnya pada sang keponakan.

Kali ini Shikadai tampak sumringah, entah kenapa hatinya mendadak kebat-kebit mendengar ucapan Gaara.

Gaara jadi teringat beberapa waktu lalu saat kebanyakan orang berbondong-bondong ke bioskop demi menonton film 2012 yang diberitakan sangat heboh dimana-mana.

Shikadai malah membujuknya untuk menemani anak itu menonton film Knowing, yang kalah populer dengan 2012 walaupun mengambil tema yang sama yakni hari kiamat.

Alasannya sederhana, karena Knowing menggambarkan detik-detik menuju hari akhir berdasarkan angka-angka yang berhubungan dengan peristiwa besar yang terjadi di seluruh dunia.

Kendati film 2012 menggunakan angka sebagai judul, nyatanya angka tersebut hanya merupakan tahun yang diramalkan oleh beberapa kaum, sebagai tahun berakhirnya semua kehidupan di muka bumi.

Sedangkan film Knowing lebih menitikberatkan pada deretan angka-angka yang harus dipecahkan terlebih dahulu hingga kriptografi yang mengarah pada sebuah peristiwa tertentu dapat terlihat. Seperti teka-teki, lebih menantang bagi sang Nara kecil.

Angka. Hal itulah yang menarik perhatian Shikadai. Anak itu akan langsung bersemangat jika melakukan atau membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan angka.

Tak heran kalau Shikadai selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran matematika dan lebih senang bermain sudoku daripada _game_ konsol.

"Bicara tentang angka… Tahukah kau mengenai angka yang dianggap sebagai kode enkripsi Al-Qur'an?" Mata Gaara berbinar saat mengatakannya demi mengundang atensi Shikadai.

Raut tak bersemangat itu pun berubah menjadi berseri-seri dalam hitungan detik ketika mendengar kata angka dan Al-Qur'an disandingkan. Pendar keingintahuan yang amat besar terpancar jelas dalam tatapan Shikadai.

"Enkripsi? Benarkah Al-Qur'an kita punya kode enkripsi? Tolong beritahu aku, Paman!" seru Shikadai sambil melompat ke sisi Gaara.

Gaara mengukir senyum melihat antusiasme keponakannya, lalu menyuruh anak itu ber _wudhu_ dan mengambil Al-Qur'an serta alat tulis.

"Tentunya kau sudah tahu apa itu enkripsi, bukan?!" tanyanya pada Shikadai yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil memangku Al-Qur'an di atas sebuah bantal kecil.

Anak itu memutar bola matanya ke atas, tampak berpikir lalu menjawab pertanyaan Gaara sedikit tak yakin, "enkripsi adalah proses mengamankan informasi dengan membuat informasi tersebut tidak dapat diketahui tanpa bantuan pengetahuan khusus?"

"Benar. Al-Qur'an tetap terjaga kemurnian dan keasliannya hingga kini karena ada kode enkripsi yang menjaganya, tentu saja itu semua atas kehendak Allah SWT yang telah berjanji dalam firmanNya bahwa Allah SWT yang menurunkan Al-Qur'an dan benar-benar memeliharanya."

Shikadai mengangguk paham. Ia telah banyak mendengar kebohongan yang disebarkan para pembenci Islam yang mengatakan bahwa Al-Qur'an adalah karangan Nabi Muhammad SAW.

Tentu saja ia menyangkal keras hal tersebut karena sebagai umat Muslim, Shikadai meyakini bahwa Al-Qur'an adalah mukjizat dari Allah SWT yang diturunkan kepada Nabi Muhammad SAW.

"Kau tahu wahyu pertama yang diterima Rasulullah di gua Hira?"

Shikadai mengiyakan dan membuka halaman Al-Qur'an yang tercantum surat Al-Alaq. Gaara kemudian meminta anak itu membacanya dan menghitung semua huruf dalam surat Al-Alaq dari ayat pertama hingga ayat kelima.

"Semuanya ada tujuh puluh enam huruf, Paman."

"Nah… Sekarang mari kita hitung jumlah kata dalam lima ayat tersebut." Keduanya pun menghitung kata demi kata yang merangkai wahyu pertama yang diterima Rasulullah SAW dari Allah SWT melalui perantara malaikat Jibril (as) tersebut.

"Ada sembilan belas kata."

"Coba sebutkan jumlah ayat dalam surat Al-Alaq!"

Shikadai mengatakan jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Surat Al-Alaq terdiri dari sembilan belas ayat.

"Jika kita hitung mundur dari belakang, maka surat Al-Alaq berada di urutan ke berapa?"

Lagi-lagi Shikadai mendapat jawaban yang sama. Surat Al-Alaq merupakan surat ke sembilan puluh enam, tapi jika diurutkan dari belakang, maka surat Al-Alaq berada di urutan ke sembilan belas.

"Kemudian… Jika kita bagi jumlah huruf dan jumlah kata dari wahyu pertama, maka kita akan memperoleh angka berapa?"

Shikadai menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya di sebelah kitab suci, membentuk angka tujuh puluh enam dan angka sembilan belas, lalu membagi keduanya.

Shikadai terlangah, menyelingar dengan kode rahasia yang terdapat dalam wahyu pertama dan semuanya berhubungan dengan angka sembilan belas karena tujuh puluh enam dibagi sembilan belas hasilnya adalah empat.

"Jadi… Kode enkripsinya adalah angka sembilan belas?! Masya Allah," anak itu memuji Rabbnya, terperangah dengan setitik keajaiban Allah dalam wahyu pertama yang mungkin tak pernah disadari oleh siapa pun sebelumnya.

Shikadai pun mendesak Gaara agar menguraikan lebih jauh mengenai angka sembilan belas yang diyakini sebagai kode enkripsi kitab suci umat Muslim.

"Baiklah…" Gaara memutar tubuhnya, menghadap sang kemenakan, lantas menyuruh Shikadai menghitung jumlah huruf pada kalimat _basmallah_.

"Sembilan belas huruf, Paman!"

"Dalam Al-Qur'an, kata _ismu_ dalam _basmallah_ artinya nama dan disebutkan sebanyak 19 kali. Kata Allah disebutkan sebanyak 2.698 kali. _Ar-Rahman_ yang artinya Maha Pengasih disebutkan sebanyak 57 kali dan _Ar-Rahiim_ yang artinya Maha Penyayang disebutkan sebanyak 114 kali. Semuanya merupakan bilangan yang bisa dibagi 19."

Tak yakin dengan penuturan pamannya, Shikadai lalu menuliskan angka-angka tersebut pada halaman kosong di bukunya, lalu menghitungnya.

"Paman benar! 2.698 adalah hasil dari 19 dikali 142, lalu 19 dikali 3 hasilnya adalah 57 dan jika 114 dibagi 19, maka hasilnya adalah 6! Semuanya berhubungan dengan angka 19! Masya Allah…"

Shikadai hampir melonjak kegirangan, tercengang dengan keajaiban matematika yang tersemat dalam sebait kalimat _tasmiyah_ yang begitu singkat namun maknanya sangat dalam dan indah.

"Tapi…." Mendadak Shikadai berubah lesu, teringat salah satu materi _tadabbur_ Qur'an yang diajarkan gurunya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tidak ada kalimat _basmallah_ di permulaan surat At-Taubah." Shikadai lantas memperlihatkan halaman dimana termaktub surat At-Taubah yang tersusun setelah surat Al-Anfal.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan Shikadai, tidak ada kalimat _basmallah_ yang mengawali surat tersebut.

"Mungkinkah Allah lupa? Pastinya tidak. Sebab Allah tidak pernah tidur dan tidak pernah lupa. Kuasa Allah adalah absolut. Tiada keraguan akan hal itu. Jika demikian… Berarti ada rahasia lain yang belum terungkap dibalik misteri 'hilangnya' kalimat _basmallah_ dalam surat At-Taubah?" Shikadai menerka-nerka dalam hati.

Diluar dugaan, Gaara malah menunjukkan raut serius dan agak tegang ketika Shikadai menyinggung ketiadaan kalimat _tasmiyah_ dalam surat At-Taubah.

Bahkan Shikadai mengibaratkan ekspresi Gaara seumpama orang yang tengah menanti eksekusi hukuman mati karena belum pernah ia melihat pamannya seperti itu.

Hal itu lantas membuat Shikadai makin penasaran dengan rahasia lenyapnya kalimat _basmallah_ di permulaan surat At-Taubah.

Shikadai pun mendesak Gaara untuk segera menjelaskannya meskipun di sisi lain, ia merasa tak enak lantaran seperti memaksa pamannya melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

Namun, belaian lembut tangan Gaara di kepalanya serta lekukan mulut yang tertatah sempurna membentuk senyum yang menenangkan, menghempaskan semua prasangka dan perasaan negatif si bocah Nara.

Gaara kemudian menyuruh Shikadai membaca terjemahan surat At-Taubah dari awal hingga akhir, meresapi maknanya lalu meminta anak itu menyampaikan pendapatnya mengenai kandungan surat tersebut.

Shikadai menampakkan raut ketegangan yang sama ketika membaca terjemahan surat At-Taubah, mendalami kandungan makna surat tersebut serta menafsirkan sekadarnya dengan kemampuan akal yang ia miliki, yang tentu saja tak sebanding dengan Ibnu Katsir _rahimahullah_.

"Isinya seram sekali, Paman," bergidik ngeri setelah membaca ayat-ayat dalam surat At-Taubah yang hampir keseluruhan menceritakan tentang kemurkaan Allah kepada kaum kafir Quraisy yang memerangi Rasulullah serta teguran kepada kaum muslimin.

"Menurut pendapat beberapa ulama… Surat At-Taubah tidak diawali dengan _bismillahirrahmannirrahiim_ karena ayat-ayatnya yang menerangkan tentang kemarahan Allah terhadap kaum kafir Quraisy yang ingkar janji dan memerangi kaum muslimin. Tentunya hal itu bertentangan dengan sifat Allah yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang." Gaara menuturkan.

Shikadai tanpa sadar menganggukan kepala, mengamini jawaban pamannya dan memahami bahwa sesungguhnya dalam surat At-Taubah menebar banyak peringatan tak hanya ditujukan kepada kaum kafir Quraisy, tapi juga kepada kaum muslimin.

Raut wajah Gaara sedikit mengeras, menatap nanar ke arah Al-Qur'an dengan sampul keemasan yang halamannya tersingkap satu lembar ketika desir angin berhembus melewati ruang keluarga.

Gaara kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Walaupun hampir keseluruhan ayat dalam surat ini menerangkan tentang peringatan dan teguran Allah, yang pastinya akan membuat gentar siapa pun yang merenungkannya, namun…"

Gaara lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikadai seraya kembali mengukir senyum.

Sorot matanya berubah lembut saat ia menatap wajah replika Shikamaru di hadapannya yang memandangnya penuh perhatian dengan duplikat bola mata Temari.

"Surat At-Taubah diakhiri dengan kalimat yang menyejukkan dan menggetarkan sanubari setiap manusia di dunia ini," dengan mata berkaca-kaca Gaara melantunkan dua ayat terakhir dalam surat At-Taubah serta melisankan artinya yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala.

"Sesungguhnya telah datang kepada kalian, seorang rasul dari kaum kalian sendiri, berat terasa olehnya penderitaan kalian, sangat menginginkan (keamanan dan keselamatan) bagi kalian, amat belas kasih lagi penyayang terhadap orang-orang yang beriman."

"Jika mereka berpaling (dari keimanan) maka katakanlah ; Cukuplah Allah bagiku, tidak ada Tuhan selain Dia. Hanya kepadaNya aku bertawakal dan Dia adalah Tuhan yang memiliki ' _Arasy_ yang agung."

"Boleh jadi surat At-Taubah tidak diawali dengan _bismillahirrahmanirrahiim_ , Allah yang Maha Pengasih dan Maha Penyayang. Namun… Allah menuturkan perangai luhur kekasihNya, Muhammad Rasulullah dengan _bil mu'miniina raa'ufur rahiim_ di akhir firmanNya dalam surat tersebut."

"Allah telah mengutus seorang rasul yang sangat besar belas kasihnya terhadap kita, memikirkan keselamatan dan kebahagiaan kita di dunia dan di akhirat serta…"

"Merasakan kepedihan dan kepiluan karena penderitaan yang kita alami saat kita mulai berpaling dari Allah," Gaara setengah terisak, tak kuasa menahan deraian air mata yang meleleh membasahi pipinya.

Kerinduan dan keharuannya tak terbendung kala ia mengingat Rasulullah SAW, insan mulia utusan Allah yang ketika menjelang ajalnya– bukan keluarga, bukan amal baik, bukan kekuasaan yang dipikirkannya.

Rasulullah tidak menghiraukan semua itu, beliau hanya memikirkan umatnya, keadaan mereka dan nasib mereka kelak sepeninggal dirinya menghadap Allah.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang keluarga kediaman Shikamaru Nara. Gaara masih terhanyut dalam kerinduan, memejamkan mata dan dari mulutnya terlantun syair-syair pujian kepada Allah dan Rasulullah.

Sementara Shikadai melafalkan ayat ke 128 dan 129 surat At-Taubah berulang-ulang dengan lirih.

Seulas senyum keharuan merekah di wajahnya dan seberkas cairan bening menyembul di pelupuk matanya, trenyuh dengan firman Allah yang begitu syahdu melukiskan akhlak sang rasul.

"Maaf, Shikadai," masih agak tersedu, Gaara menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya lalu melegakan pernapasannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali pembahasan mengenai kalimat _tasmiyah_ yang menghilang.

"Meskipun tidak ada _bismillahirrahmanirrahiim_ dalam surat At-Taubah, kalimat itu tetap berjumlah 114 kali karena di surat An-Naml, kalimat _tasmiyah_ dicantumkan dua kali, yakni di awal surat dan di dalam ayat ke 30 yang menerangkan tentang nabi Sulaiman _alaihi salam_ yang mengirim surat kepada ratu Balqis."

Shikadai segera mengkonfirmasi penjelasan Gaara dengan kitab suci yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian tersenyum puas kala menemukan kecocokan yang sama persis.

"Adakah kode enkripsi lainnya, Paman?" Shikadai menegakkan posisi duduknya, semakin bersemangat ingin memecahkan kode rahasia lain yang mungkin masih terpendam di dalam rangkaian firman-firman Allah yang suci dan agung.

"Jika sudah menyangkut tentang angka, kau pasti langsung ketagihan _deh_!" Gaara paham betul kebiasaan keponakannya. Shikadai hanya tersipu, tak menyanggah ucapan sang paman karena kenyataannya memang demikian.

Shikadai sangat menyenangi angka-angka, terkait dengan bilangan dan rumus, bahkan anak itu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah karya seni –seni matematika– sebagaimana Inojin yang sangat menyukai seni lukis dan kaligrafi atau Metal Lee yang menggemari seni beladiri.

Entah karena didikan orangtuanya atau memang sifat bawaan yang diturunkan dari keluarga Nara yang selalu berpikir logis dan kritis.

Shikadai lalu meraih _remote_ di atas meja, memencet tombol _power_ untuk mematikan televisi yang menyala sia-sia karena tak ada yang menontonnya.

"Boros listrik. Ibu pasti ngomel nanti," pikirnya, tak mau ambil resiko menjadi sasaran kekesalan ibunya yang sedang uring-uringan sejak tadi pagi.

Gaara kemudian menyuruh Shikadai mengurutkan semua surat dalam Al-Qur'an berdasarkan jumlah ayat dan nomor suratnya dan membedakannya menjadi dua, surat homogen dan surat heterogen.

Surat homogen adalah surat-surat yang jumlah ayat dan nomor suratnya sejenis (ganjil dan ganjil, genap dan genap). Seperti surat Al-Baqarah yang merupakan surat ke-2 dan jumlah ayatnya adalah 286.

Sedangkan surat heterogen adalah kumpulan surat yang jumlah ayat dan nomor suratnya bervariasi (ganjil dan genap). Seperti surat Al-Alaq, surat ke-96 yang memiliki 19 ayat.

"Ternyata jumlahnya seimbang!" Shikadai berseru senang setelah berhasil menyusun surat homogen dan heterogen dalam waktu sepuluh menit. 57 surat homogen dan 57 surat heterogen. Semuanya berjumlah 114 surat.

Gaara memberikan intruksi selanjutnya. "Jumlahkan semua ayat dan nomor surat homogen dan heterogen."

Shikadai langsung menurutinya dan menghitung semua bilangan itu dengan cara konvensional tanpa bantuan alat hitung apa pun, hanya mengandalkan otaknya.

"Totalnya adalah 6.236 untuk surat homogen dan 6.555 untuk surat heterogen," cetus Shikadai. "Tunggu dulu…" Anak itu memegang dagunya, melirik sekilas ke arah kitab suci.

"6.236 adalah jumlah keseluruhan ayat dalam Al-Qur'an kan?!" Lantas pandangannya tertuju pada Gaara yang langsung dibalas pria itu dengan anggukan pelan.

"Jika demikian maka…" Shikadai lalu membagi bilangan 6.555 dengan 19. "Ah! Sesuai dugaanku! 6.555 bisa dibagi 19 dan hasilnya 345!"

"Tepat sekali! Dan… Seandainya kau menjumlahkan semua nomor surat dalam Al-Qur'an, 1+2+3+4+5+6 dan seterusnya sampai 112+113+114, maka kau pasti akan menemukan keajaiban lain, Shikadai!"

"Sungguh?" Shikadai terlihat antusias dan bergegas menulis angka 1 hingga 114 secara berderet.

Dia lalu mengangkat kertas hingga sejajar dengan kening, menelengkan kepalanya sedikit sambil mengamati jejeran angka tersebut dengan mata hijaunya.

Tak berapa lama, Shikadai menuliskan sebuah rumus (114+1) : 2 x 114 atau sama saja dengan 115 dibagi 2 lalu dikali 114.

Lagi-lagi senyum kepuasan mengembang di wajah Shikadai setelah mendapatkan hasil dari rumus matematika tersebut.

"6.555! Masya Allah!" Agar lebih yakin, Shikadai juga menghitungnya secara manual dan tetap mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

Shikadai tak berhenti tersenyum, memandangi angka-angka yang berhubungan dengan kitab suci Al-Qur'an, melingkari beberapa di antaranya yang merupakan hasil dari penjumlahan atau pembagian dari bilangan-bilangan itu sendiri atau dengan angka 19.

"Berarti…" Shikadai tampak asyik menulis sesuatu hingga tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. "Bisa disimpulkan bahwa Al-Qur'an dienkripsi oleh algoritma khusus, yang mana…"

Shikadai mengerling ke arah Gaara. "Hanya Allah _azza wa jalla_ yang mengetahui seluruh chipernya," ujarnya mantap.

Gaara terperangah beberapa detik saat mendengar istilah-istilah yang tak lazim diketahui anak seusia Shikadai, dilontarkan sangat enteng oleh keponakannya.

"Chiper? Apa itu chiper? Kenapa Shikadai mengetahui tentang chiper?" Gaara tak habis pikir.

"Jadi… Kitab suci kita diproteksi oleh kode enkripsi bilangan prima 19." Shikadai melingkari poin-poin dari uraian singkat yang berhasil dihimpunnya berdasarkan penjelasan Gaara tentang enkripsi Al-Qur'an.

"Yang mana jika kita jabarkan secara sederhana adalah seperti ini ; jumlah surat homogen dan heterogen adalah 57, yang merupakan 19 x 3, sedangkan jumlah surat keseluruhan adalah 114 atau sama dengan 6 x 19. Dan jika kita hitung jumlah ayat surat homogen dan heterogen seperti ini…" Shikadai kembali menuliskan barisan angka 6+2+3+6+6+5+5+5.

"Hasilnya adalah 38. Sama saja dengan 19 x 2. Masya Allah… Lagi-lagi bilangan prima 19 yang menjadi kode atau chipernya, Paman! KEREEEN!"

Sekejap saja hatinya diliputi kehangatan begitu melihat raut kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Shikadai.

Terakhir kali Gaara melihat keponakannya meluapkan kegembiraan seperti itu adalah saat mereka nonton film Knowing.

Gaara masih ingat persis saat Shikadai tak henti-hentinya membahas film tersebut sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Bukan tentang akting para pemerannya, alur cerita, _visual effect_ atau _ending_ nya.

Tapi anak itu ribut mempersoalkan tentang angka-angka yang tertera dalam salah satu surat di dalam kapsul waktu yang merupakan awal dari semua penelitian yang dilakukan Nicolas Cage dalam film tersebut.

Angka-angka itu tersusun berdasarkan tanggal, waktu, garis lintang dan bujur serta jumlah korban yang selamat dan meninggal dari seluruh malapetaka besar yang terjadi di dunia.

"Alam semesta itu bagaikan sebuah buku raksasa, yang hanya dapat dibaca apabila manusia mengerti bahasanya dan akrab dengan lambang dan huruf yang digunakan di dalamnya. Dan bahasa alam tersebut, tak lain adalah matematika," kutip Shikadai yang dinukilnya dari pendapat pakar matematika berkebangsaan Italia, Galileo Galilei.

Gaara memandang keponakannya, terheran-heran dengan pemikiran cerdas seorang murid sekolah dasar di depannya.

Shikadai menyeringai. "Bilangan prima adalah dasar dari matematika dan merupakan salah satu misteri alam semesta. Bukan begitu, Paman?!"

"Hmmm…" Gaara memandang Shikadai dan Al-Qur'an bergantian, merenungkan ucapan anak itu tentang misteri yang berkaitan dengan bilangan prima.

Sebenarnya topik mengenai ilmu eksak, khususnya matematika, jarang bercokol dalam benak adik bungsu Temari. Bukan lantaran Gaara tak tertarik atau apa. Dia menganggap dirinya sama sekali tak serasi dengan ilmu pasti semacam matematika.

Gaara lebih senang menghabiskan waktu senggang di perpustakaan, menerjemahkan kitab-kitab kuno yang sebagian besar merupakan karya sastra atau napak tilas tentang peradaban di masa lalu.

"Para ilmuwan sudah lama percaya bahwa bilangan prima adalah bahasa universal yang dapat dimengerti oleh semua mahluk berintelejensi tinggi, sebagai komunikasi dasar antar mereka." Gaara memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar Shikadai dapat memahaminya.

"Bahasa ini penuh misteri karena berhubungan dengan perencanaan universal kosmos. Galileo sendiri beranggapan bahwa matematika adalah bahasa Tuhan ketika menulis alam semesta." Gaara mengucap syukur dalam hati karena pernah membaca biografi tentang pakar astronomi tersebut sehingga bisa menjelaskannya pada Shikadai.

Senyum mengembang di wajah tiruan Shikamaru. "Masya Allah… Berarti Al-Qur'an benar-benar merupakan kalam Allah yang memiliki sistem keamanan berbasis matematika, yang dalam hal ini adalah bilangan prima 19. Iya kan, Paman?!"

" _Wallahu alam_." Gaara beringsut sedikit, meregangkan otot lengannya yang mulai pegal.

"Sesungguhnya hanya Allah yang mengetahui segalanya. Tapi… banyak juga yang meyakini bahwa hal itu memang benar karena angka 19 memiliki makna tertentu," tambahnya.

"Makna?"

"Angka 19 terdiri dari angka 1 yang merupakan bilangan positif pertama dan angka 9 yang merupakan bilangan positif terakhir. Allah _subhanahu wa ta'ala_ yang Maha Awal dan Maha Akhir." Shikadai menyimak penjelasan pamannya.

"Dia-lah Yang Maha Awal dan Yang Maha Akhir. Yang Maha Lahir dan Maha Batin ; dan Dia mengetahui segala sesuatu." Gaara menyebutkan ayat ketiga dari surat Al-Hadid.

"Tak hanya matematika, Al-Qur'an pun diproteksi dengan simetri, seperti kata malaikat dan setan, disebutkan sebanyak 88 kali. Kita sholat 5 waktu dalam sehari dan kata sholat juga disebutkan 5 kali dalam Al-Qur'an, itu beberapa di antaranya. Masih ada banyak lagi dan pasti masih banyak pula kesimetrisan atau kode enkripsi lain yang belum terungkap," pungkas Gaara.

"Masya Allah… Ternyata banyak keajaiban dalam Al-Qur'an yang tidak kita ketahui yaa, Paman."

Shikadai memegang sebuah kitab suci yang memiliki 30 _juz_ , 114 surat, 6.236 ayat, tak berubah sedikit pun –kandungan dan susunannya selama lebih dari 1400 tahun, serta telah dihafal jutaan orang di seluruh dunia hingga saat ini.

"Wah, wah, wah… Sepertinya kalian sedang serius sekali sampai tidak mendengar salamku," seruan bernada sindiran datang dari arah pintu.

Gaara dan Shikadai serentak menoleh dan terlihat Temari berjalan anggun menghampiri mereka.

Shikadai dan Gaara bergantian mencium tangan Temari. "Jangan katakan kau sedang menerangkan fenomena angka 19 dalam Al-Qur'an kepada putraku, Gaara."

Wanita cantik itu berpaling ke adiknya setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari kitab suci dan buku catatan milik Shikadai yang memperlihatkan deretan angka.

"Iya, Bu! Paman Gaara baru saja menjelaskan keajaiban bilangan prima 19 dalam Al-Qur'an!"

Gaara menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tampak salah tingkah karena tak kuasa mencegah Shikadai yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan ibunya secara terang-terangan.

"Angka 19 dan kelipatannya memang paling banyak muncul jika kita melakukan penelitian terhadap jumlah huruf, ayat dan sebagainya."

"Makanya… Beberapa orang menganggap angka 19 sebagai aksioma dalam Al-Qur'an." Temari memeluk bahu Shikadai dan Gaara dari belakang, mengalungkan lengan ke leher keduanya.

"Al-Qur'an adalah kitab suci umat Muslim yang diyakini sebagai mukjizat dari Allah yang diturunkan kepada Nabi Muhammad."

"Di dalamnya tak hanya berisi tentang risalah-risalah ajaran para rasul terdahulu untuk menyembah hanya kepada Allah SWT, yang kemudian disempurnakan oleh Rasulullah SAW, tapi juga terdapat ayat-ayat yang menerangkan ilmu pengetahuan yang beberapa di antaranya telah terbukti berkat kecanggihan teknologi masa kini," ungkap Temari.

"Semua keajaiban yang berhasil dibuktikan para ilmuwan dari Al-Qur'an, pastilah mempertebal keimanan kita kepada Allah _subhanahu wa ta'ala_ , tapi…"

"Hal tersebut akan jadi sia-sia, seandainya kita tidak membaca dan mengamalkannya sesuai tuntunan Rasulullah SAW, yang malah… " Tiba-tiba intonasi suara Temari terdengar getir.

"Akan mengakibatkan banyak perilaku kita yang menyimpang dari Al-Qur'an, seperti aksi teror yang menghilangkan nyawa banyak orang misalnya…"

"Allah dan Rasulullah serta Al-Qur'an tidak membenarkan itu semua, sebagaimana agama-agama lain yang juga menentang hal tersebut dalam ajaran dan kitab-kitab mereka," tandas Temari.

Shikadai dan Gaara terpana beberapa saat mendengar penuturan Temari sebelum keduanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa, Kak… Kata-katamu selalu meneduhkan hatiku," ucap Gaara bersungguh-sungguh. Shikadai pun turut mengamini ucapan pamannya.

Walaupun ibunya sering mengomel, tapi jika sedang memberi wejangan seperti barusan, gaya bicaranya tetap terdengar tegas, namun lembut dan menentramkan.

"Jalanilah hidup setiap hari seperti matematika. Mengalikan suka cita, mengurangi kesedihan, menambahkan semangat, membagi kebahagiaan dan menguadratkan kasih sayang terhadap semua mahluk hidup." Temari mencium kening Shikadai dan Gaara lalu tersenyum pada keduanya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Kau tahu kenapa pamanmu mengungkapkan tentang keajaiban angka 19 dalam Al-Qur'an kepadamu, Shikadai?" tanya Shikamaru setelah anaknya menceritakan pelajaran baru tentang sistem matematika dalam Al-Qur'an yang didapatnya dari sang paman tadi siang.

Shikadai menoleh pada ayahnya yang telah menempelkan bibir tipisnya di pinggiran _fenjan_ , hendak menyesap _qahwa_ nya, kebiasaan pria itu selepas menyantap makan malam.

"Memangnya kenapa, Yah?" tanya sang anak dengan nada polos.

"Karena 19 merupakan tanggal lahir Gaara," sahut Temari yang baru bergabung dengan suami dan anaknya di ruang keluarga, sembari membawa sebuah nampan berisikan penganan kecil untuk menemani acara santai yang rutin mereka lakukan jika Shikamaru pulang tepat waktu.

"Sungguh? Paman Gaara lahir tanggal 19?" Shikamaru dan Temari mengangguk bersamaan ketika anak mereka bertanya.

"Pantas saja wajah Paman Gaara terlihat cerah sekali saat menerangkan tentang keajaiban angka 19 dalam Al-Qur'an."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Terinspirasi dari :_** Buku Matematika Alam Semesta : Kodetifikasi Bilangan Prima dalam Al-Qur'an (Arifin Muftie) dan One Million Phenomena (Fahmi Basya). Film The Number 23 (Jim Carrey) dan Knowing (Nicolas Cage).

 ** _A/N :_** Alhamdulillah… Akhirnya bisa publish milad fic for my beloved twinbro :) Sejak dulu, suka banget angka 19 karena merupakan tanggal lahir saya. Bulannya pun sama dengan abang Gaara. Hehehe.

Maaf kalo memusingkan dan kepanjangan. Saya juga pusing pas nulisnya. Beberapa ada yang saya hitung dan buktikan sendiri, tapi banyakan nyadurnya sih, hehehe. Maklum, saya gak punya sistem komputer yang memadai.

Baiklah! Tak perlu bercuap-cuap lebih lama lagi. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
